Rape, Love and Murder
by IfIFallDown
Summary: Ginny has horrible memories that haunt her. But she knows Harry is there for her and always will be. Prequal to Love or Infatuation? HBP Spoilers


_Okay so I am trying to write my first ever one shot, post HPB small spoiler only thing that didnt happen was Dumbledore's death._

_-American Beauty 11-_

**The Beginning**

"Harry, they're starting the story! Are you ready?" Hermione asks of a young, fit teen with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. The teen, Harry Potter, looks up.

"Is she already? Hey American Beauty, wait up!" The teen sensation shouts. In his last and final year at Hogwarts ("Way to keep them waiting, I need more time!") he was considered the most accomplished wizard of his age. After defeating the Dark Lord several times, Harry had finally managed to kill Lord Voldemort ("Don't say his name!" shouts a tall, lanky, red-haired teen. "Oh yeah what a lovely intro, American Beauty!") with the help of is friends, Ron (the tall one) and Hermione.

"Okay we're ready. Start the story," Harry says as he enters the set.

"I'm afraid the narraration has already started, and you missed out on a frighteningly good intro because you weren't ready, Harry!" says I, the American Beauty.

"Just get on with the story mate!" yells an angry Ron. (_A/N. Originally, it was only Ron who used the term mate. Then somehow fanfic authors got it in their heads that Harry said it too. J.K. Rowling, if you're out there reading this, I'm so, so sorry!")_

"COME ON!" shouts an aggravated Ginny Weasley. "Oh great intro, AB! This wand is so ready for a Bat Bogey Hex!" Ginny is a stunningly beautiful sixth year who could have anybody she wanted, (male or female, I'm sorry to say. "But only the males are gonna get me!"), and she was one of the best students in her year. She had taken NEWTAY courses.

"I don't think they know what NEWTAY's are!" Hermione reminds me. Ah yes, NEWTAY's are Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests- Advanced Years. Ginny plans on graduating a year early with her boyfriend and her brother and her soon to be sister in law. Yes, Ron had finally given up on Lavender, and Hermione confessed that she had feelings, and the two are to be married after they graduated. And oh yeah, Harry isher boyfriend. Ron has no problem with this.

Okay, now to the story…

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

Oh he's looking at me again. I love those puppy-dog eyes. Poor thing, his only outlets of real family are all dead, thanks to Lord Volde- You know who.

Oh all right all right… Lord Voldemmmmoooorrrt. Oh I shiver merely thinking of his name. But a lot of people are saying his name freely now that he's dead.

Dumbledore is so proud of the boy. Snape is-.

No. I musn't think about Snape. Oh the nightmares… No!

_Flashes came through her head. Snape saying shut Up Girl! Him throwing her on his bed. Him raping her._

_The cruciates curse. Over and over. And the rape again. Don't tell anybody you filthy little brat! _

"No! No! Harry help me!" I say and I start crying. This isn't fair! It wasn't my fault! The counseling is over! It was supposed to stop.

"Ginny I'm here." Harry! Oh thank God it's Harry. He's holding me now. Oh my God. I don't want to ever see that again!

"Harry he was forcing me! He took it away! I don't want to see his face again!" I cry and cry and cry.

"Its okay you don't have to!" Harry says. "He's dead. Its okay Ginny, he's dead!" Ron and Hermione kneel closer to me and start to rub and pat my back. Neither of them say anything but I know without opening my eyes that Ron is angry and that Hermione is crying with me.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Ginny," Harry says. I obey. "Hey. I love you and I'll never let that happen to you again!"

"Harry it was so scary!" I cry more. "It's a nightmare, Harry."

"Don't worry, Ginny, its never gonna happen again. I love you too much to let anyone torture you like that!" I keep looking into his eyes. I know its okay when he's holding me. He leans in closer and kisses me.

And I never have to worry again. Harry's got me. Forever, Harry's got me.

**AN: So? What do you think? If you like I'll write more! R+R no matter what you think okay?**

**-American Beauty 11-**


End file.
